


Cuddles

by Trashpanda224



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Callum/Rayla Fluff (The Dragon Prince), Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, POV Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Rayla Needs a Hug (The Dragon Prince)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashpanda224/pseuds/Trashpanda224
Summary: Inspired by chapter 9 in Blutopaz15's fic, Love like youRayla has a nightmare and she seeks out Callum for comfort and cuddles
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Like You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459154) by [blutopaz15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blutopaz15/pseuds/blutopaz15). 



> Really short Fic, It's my first on here! I plan to post here more often, and I hope you like this!

Rayla had had another nightmare. These were getting more often. That couldn’t have been good. It was the same dream every night, always ending the same. She was never able to save Callum, she always failed. Tonight was no exception.

When she awoke she was in a cold sweat, tears running down her cheeks. She looked across their room to find Callum, asleep peacefully, drooling slightly onto his pillow. Cute, she thought. She would never be able to handle losing him. 

Rayla slowly got out of her bed and made her way to Callum’s. She hovered over his bed and debated waking him up. She didn’t want to disturb him, but she also didn’t want to be alone again, go back to that horrible place, where she lost everyone. She needed comfort. She gently tapped him. He didn’t wake up. Okay, good. Maybe she’d be able to just slip into bed and cuddle up next to him and he didn’t need to wake up, he wouldn’t need to worry for her. 

Rayla sat on the edge of the bed, sort of testing out the water, seeing if her human would react. He did nothing, so she got on the bed fully. All Callum did in return was roll over. She smiled warmly at him. Rayla laid down next to him, being as careful as she could. Then, she brought her hand up to his head. Before she could even bring her hands into his hair he opened his eyes. “Rayla?” he asked, still groggy. He smiled warmly at her, but soon his expression changed to one of worry...great. “Ray...have you been crying?” Callum looked at her, bringing his hand up to caress her cheek. “I’m fine love, just a nightmare.” Love, she had never called him that nickname. She had always heard Runaan call Ethari love, but she had never said it herself. Callum looked a little surprised at the nickname too, but his expression sooned turned into a mischievous smile. 

“Oh, Love huh? I’ve never heard this before...Do you l-o-v-e me?”

She slapped Callum lightly in the arm. “Oh shoosh, ya dumb human.” She smirked at him. 

She was starting to feel better, Rayla didn’t know how he did it, but he had this...warmth, about him. He could always make her feel fuzzy inside, she loved her dumb human so much. 

Sadly, the teasing and happiness didn’t last long because Callum looked at her with a serious expression again. “Rayla...really. What’s wrong. You’re clearly upset about something. There’s got to be a reason you snuck into my bed, trying not to wake me to cuddle with me. A person usually wakes their partner up before they cuddle. So both of them can cuddle...is there something you don’t want me to know? You know you can tell me anything.” Rayla wanted to tell Callum, she really did. But she couldn’t. She didn’t want him to share her fear, her terror that Viren would take him...the only thing she had left. She couldn’t let that happen. She had to keep him safe. 

“I’m fine Callum. Like I said, just a nightmare. Is there anything wrong with me wanting to cuddle my boyfriend after I’ve had a nightmare?” Callum sighed. “I suppose not. Come here, Love.” Rayla rolled her eyes and closed the gap between them. 

As Callum started to fall back asleep, Rayla’s fears overwhelmed her again. She found tears welling in her eyes. The fear that the adorable, dumb, amazing human by her side would follow her straight into the hands of death. She needed him to live. He couldn't die. He was all she had left. 

A soft sob escaped her, and her entire body shook. Callum naturally woke up at this. "Ray…" she wrapped her arms around Callum, hugging him tightly. Callum clearly looked concerned, and she didn’t have the strength to talk to him about her nightmares and fears. “I’m sorry.” She whimpered. Callum responded by hugging her even tighter. “Shh...it’s okay. I’m here.” 

After a while of hugging in silence, Rayla pulled away. Callum started to draw a line of kisses down her cheeks where there were tear streaks. 

Rayla giggled a little at him. “Dummy.” She mumbled. Callum smiled and leaned back to look at her. His forest green eyes so bright, so full of love, and concern for her. That was one of her favorite things about Callum, how expressive his eyes were. She couldn’t just look at his adorable face anymore. Rayla cupped his face in her hands and pulled him in for a kiss. That was the kind of comfort she needed. His soft lips against hers, her hands entangled in his thick brown hair. Gods she loved her human so much. 

Callum pulled away from their kiss, pulling her down to lay down. It’s still the middle of the night. We can have a makeout session in the morning, when you’re not tired, and sad. She sighed. He was right. She hadn’t been sleeping well and she was exhausted. “I suppose you’re right.” Rayla cuddled against Callum, slowly drifting off to sleep. Peaceful sleep, because he was there with her, and he wasn’t leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
